Staring Into Darkness
by Idril Tasartir
Summary: on hold Jocelyn IngramHollingsworth runs away from home and into the arms of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Prologue

Staring Into Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: (monotone voice) I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, yada yada yada blah blah whatever. I do not own Jack Sparrow and any other POTC characters because, obviously, they're not mine. They belong to Disney and all the other little people involved with the making of the film. Otherwise I'd be filthy rich and own an island all for little ol' me, and I'd be sunbathing and drinking some sort of tropical drink with Johnny and Orlando. Nor do I own Johnny or Orlando, although I wouldn't mind one bit if I did.  
  
Summary: PG-13 for language. Jocelyn Ingram-Hollingsworth runs away from her home and straight into the arrms of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to my co- writer Daniella! Mwahz darling! Anywho, this is my first POTC fanfic so please be kind. Criticism is welcome..in fact its demanded! Lol. Please pretty please read and review and I promise you will get something in return, savvy? The story is a little slow at first, but I swear between the next two chapters it'll speed up a whole lot more. So on with the show!  
  
I. Prologue  
  
Jocelyn's POV...  
  
Sometimes it seems like all I ever do is lie. My father thinks I'm repressing my feelings about this. Repressed, my foot. I say to him, "No, I'm not. I think it's really nice. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Father says, "I don't think you're being honest with me." He has no idea how close to the truth he is.  
  
Then he handed me this book. He tells me he wants me to write down my feelings in this book, since, he says, I obviously don't feel I can talk about them with him, or anyone else, for that matter. He wants me to write down my feelings? Alright, I'll write down my feelings:  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S DOING THIS TO ME!  
  
Why is he going to re-marry? I mean, there's absolutely no need to! Everything is perfect just the way it is. Ever since my mother died when I was 6 years old, father has been on this search for a woman to take on as his wife. He says, "You need a proper mother to look up to." I had a mother, and I did look up to her. She was the best mother in the world..I don't need another one. And if you ask me, he's going about it all wrong. I mean, he throws these huge extravagant balls and invites every eligible woman he knows, young or old, and practically shows off all his wealth which, I must say, is quite sickening because they flock after him like he's a goddamn King!  
  
I absolutely refuse to be any part of it.  
  
I've met my so-called "stepmother-to-be" Alana Carrington. That snobbish little gold-digger isn't in love with my father, but with his money. I know it. The entire household knows it. But we all fear of father's reaction so we don't utter a word about this. She doesn't belong in this family and I don't want to stay here and see her turn our entire world upside down! Besides, I never really felt belonged here anyways. I know on the outside, I'm everything a well-brought-up girl ought to be, but on the inside that's not me at all.  
  
And the worst of it is that my father is trying to convince me to find a well-suitable husband. Marraige. He thinks it inappropriate for me, being at the age of twenty-six, to not be taking up any suitors. Well to hell with that, and to hell with him. I can't take it anymore. I can't take his constant nagging about what would become of me if I don't marry. I love my father, but I can't be what he wants me to be...a trophy wife. That's not me at all! No one knows who I am. Sometimes I'm not even sure who I am.  
  
My mother always told me I was destined for a great journey and I had a free spirit that would take me places beyond my imagination. Maybe now, its the perfect time to let my spirit take me where I'm meant to be.  
  
If I were to escape, tonight is the night to do it. Father is having another ball to announce his engagement to Alana. All I'd have to do is just show up for a little bit, share little conversations with a few friends(my father's friends, not mine..seeing as how I don't have any), and come up with some sort of excuse about me feeling ill, run to my room, jump out my window, then good-bye life..hello world. 


	2. The Choice

Staring Into Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada! 'cept for me plot and obvious characters. ::shakes her head:: 'Tis a shame.  
  
Summary: PG-13 for language. Jocelyn Ingram-Hollingsworth runs away from her home and straight into the arms of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
II. The Choice  
  
As my chambermaid and best friend Sarah was helping me get dressed for my father's engagement ball, I stood in front of my guilded mirror and stared at my reflection closely. Who am I? I don't even know anymore. I gingerly touched my emerald green eyes, nose, and rosy lips and thought of my mother. My father always mentioned that I was practically an exact replica of my mother and could possibly pass as her twin. How I missed her dearly. I wish so much she were here..  
  
' Why did you leave me, mother?' I thought.  
  
As I ran my fingers through my long silky black hair, I heard my father's voice on the other side of my closed bedroom door.  
  
"Are you decent, Jocelyn my dear?"  
  
"Yes father", I half shouted as I nodded to Sarah to go ahead and let my father in. Like I had a choice. God, if only.  
  
She nodded as she did so and returned with my father holding something behind his back, grinning like a fool.  
  
"What are you up to father?" I sighed as Sarah continued to put my hair in an up-do style, allowing a few curls to fall around the frame my face.  
  
"Up to? Why, dear, I'm not up to anything", he replied, his grin not faltering in the slightest.  
  
"Oh really? Then what is that you are hiding behind your back?" I pointed out with a small smile.  
  
"Turn around." He's not serious, is he?  
  
"Father, what is this all about?"  
  
"Jocelyn. Turn around or else you won't get to see." Nope. He's serious.  
  
I sighed heavily and turned, praying this was all just a horrible nightmare.  
  
"Alright, you may look now."  
  
I turned back around to face him and gasped loudly. What father held in front of me was the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes upon. I caught a small gasp escape from Sarah's lips, as well.  
  
"This dress was crafted from snow white silk...it was your mother's."  
  
"Oh father..its beautiful." I slowly took the dress from him and looked at it closely. It had a low square neckline, which I noticed, was embroidered with tiny white roses, as was the hem of the skirt. The dress had small cap sleeves that were trimmed with white lace, and the bodice was tied under the bosom with a narrow band of white velvet.  
  
I looked at my father, and for the first time in years, I saw pure glee on his face. "Go ahead, put it on."  
  
Without hesitation, I went behind my dressing screen and beckoned to Sarah to help dress me.  
  
"Why would you give me my mother's dress today of all days?" I asked with slight difficulty as Sarah tied the laces on my corset.  
  
"So you could be the belle of the ball."  
  
"Wouldn't Ms. Carrington dislike the idea of me taking away all of her attention?" The very thought of her made me shiver.  
  
"Darling, Alana is your step-mother. You shouldn't address her with such informality."  
  
"She's not my step-mother. Not yet." Not if I could help it.  
  
I stepped out from behind the screen and stood in front of my father. I couldn't help but twirl a bit.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" I bit the bottom of my lip, awaiting the criticism to pass from his lips.  
  
"You look just like your mother. Exquisite." I was shocked. Did he say what I think he said?  
  
"Th-thank you, father."  
  
"Oh yes, there is..one more thing."  
  
I knew it. It was too good to be true.  
  
"You should be pleased to know that someone has asked for your hand in marraige."  
  
Another one? Why doesn't he just trample me with a carraige and get it over with? Same effect.  
  
"Not again, father. I thought you promised no more suitors, I was going to find my husband my way and marry for love."  
  
"Well--yes, but this is a grand exception."  
  
I sighed and the temptation to drown myself washed over me. "Who is it this time, father? A Duke? A Commodore?" I asked, slightly laughing.  
  
"Well, yes, actually."  
  
"Yes what? Which one?" This is unbelieveable.  
  
"Commodore Norrington." What?!  
  
"You better be kidding," I stated with a small laugh.  
  
"Now Jocelyn, don't act so ungrateful. I will not have it in this house."  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I am not going to marry Norrington. How could you even accept this?"  
  
"Do not question my authority, young lady."  
  
"Father I'm twenty-six years old! I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
"I will not have it!"  
  
"Oh then what will you have, father? Please tell me, I'm dying to know!"  
  
Then suddenly, his hand had flown out of nowhere and grabbed my forearm, shaking it roughly.  
  
"Now you listen to me very carefully. You will do what I say and marry Commodore Norrington no matter how much you protest."  
  
"But father, he doesn't love me. He loves cousin Elizabeth!"  
  
"That will be enough out of you, Jocelyn!"  
  
I thought about it for a moment. I could bite my tongue and act like the proper woman I grew up to be...or I could tell him how I really feel. The latter would do.  
  
"That's why you gave me mother's dress, isn't it? So I could wear it to impress Norrington! I refuse to marry him father, no matter how much you protest," I stated mockingly.  
  
"That's enough! I will hear of this no longer. I shall see you later tonight. And prepare yourself appropriately for the Commodore." And with that, he left.  
  
I collapsed on the foot of my bed in shock. ' Prepare yourself appropriately for the Commodore.' My father's words echoed through my head. Prepare myself? What am I, some wench getting ready to be put to auction? I couldn't believe this.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?"  
  
I looked up into the blue eyes of the owner's voice, and smiled.  
  
"Sarah, how many times must I ask you not to call me that?"  
  
Sarah laughed lightly. "I apologize miss--Jocelyn. It seemed more appropriate at the time being."  
  
"Its alright, Sarah." I sighed heavily.  
  
"Would you like my opinion, Jocelyn?"  
  
"Yes I would, very much."  
  
"I personally think you should attend the ball and hear him out."  
  
"Commodore Norrington?"  
  
She shook her head. "Your father. All he wants is your happiness."  
  
I sighed heavily. She's right. I should hear what he has to say about the matter..I mean he obviously has to have a valid reason to accept the Commodore's proposal without me being aware of it.  
  
I stood up. "Alright Sarah, off to the ball I go."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Have fun, miss."  
  
"I shall. Goodnight." I gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, then left, making my way down the stairs and towards my uncharted future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm back and in full blast. I apologize for my long absence but alot has happened since I last updated my story, including my friend's grandfather passing away. So here's the chapter I promised you and hopefully I'll have the time to work on the third chapter before I go back to school next wednesday. I stopped here because I wanted the ball to be its own chapter. Oh! And I promise Jack will show up soon. I hope you enjoy what I have! Until then, later days!  
  
To my darling reviewers:  
  
Jehan's Muse - Thank you so much for your advice, and you inspired the plot for my second chapter. Thank you!!  
  
Rori - Thank you so much for your review.  
  
Constance Nightingale - Here's a chapter for you! Thanks for your review and I promise to write the next one a lot sooner.  
  
Phaidra - Thank you for liking my story! :) 


End file.
